We're Married?
We're Married? is the third episode of the third season of Drake & Josh. It aired on April 16, 2005. Plot Josh's foreign e-pal, Yooka from Yudonia (Anastasia Baranova), visits his house. Unfortunately, throughout Yooka's visit to America, Drake is completely disrespectful of the fact that Yooka is Josh's e-pal and even when Josh tells Drake that Yooka is his e-pal and that he needs to back off and let him be with Yooka, Drake continues to treat Yooka like she's his own e-pal and continues wooing Yooka so that she wants to spend more time with him than Josh. Drake and Josh soon learn that she is homesick through translation (though she actually said 'sick of home', and Josh mistranslated it), and Josh gets a man to perform a "friendship ceremony" to make Yooka more at home. Unfortunately, the "friendship ceremony" turns out to be a wedding ceremony, and Drake and Yooka are now married. At first, Drake's excited about being married to Yooka, but soon gets tired of the married life, and plots with Josh to end his and Yooka's marriage. Yooka's parents come to San Diego to meet their new son-in-law, and Drake starts having second thoughts about ending the marriage when he learns the Yooka's parents are billionaires. As part of the plan to end Drake and Yooka's marriage, Josh serves up meatballs that he claims are made from goat meat, which makes Yooka and her parents mad, because Yooka has previously explained to the brothers that goats are considered sacred in Yudonia. Josh claims that it was Drake's idea, which ultimately results in Yooka's parents ending their daughter's "marriage" to Drake, much to his dismay and sadness, now that he realized that his plan to get rid of Yooka was a bad idea while Josh, Megan, Walter and Audrey watched in disbelief. In the epilogue, it turns out that Josh and Yooka are still friends/e-pals, and Josh has gotten another email from Yooka--in the email she sends to Josh, Yooka reveals that she has a new boyfriend now (named "Achboo"), to whom she is now engaged. Also in the email, Yooka explains that Achboo is a huge fan of American-baseball and her father had bought him the Boston Red Sox as a gift. After Drake hears this, he just sobs over losing Yooka. Quotes Josh: (looks up from a book) ''Have you ever been really good friends with someone you never even met before? 'Drake: ''(looks up from a magazine) ''Have you ever been really thirsty, just didn't feel like gettin' up? '''Josh: See, for over a year now, I've been e-mailing this girl from a foreign country. (telephone starts ringing) ''One sec. ''(picks up phone) ''Hello? '''Drake': (on the phone in a bad accent) ''Yeah, this is Lieutenant Peterson with the San Diego Police Department. '''Josh': (skeptical and aware that's actually Drake) Oh is it? Drake: (still using the bad accent) Yeah, you're gonna need to get a can of soda upstairs to your brother, at code three. Josh: (getting annoyed with Drake) ''Code this! ''(blares whistle into the phone receiver loudly and hangs the phone up) Drake: (hangs up the phone and heads downstairs) '' '''Josh': Anyway, back to my e-pal Yooka. It's kinda weird to be friends with someone you've never met or even talked to on the phone, but I— (telephone rings again) '' '''Josh': (getting angry and assuming that it's Drake on the phone) ''If you call me one more time, I will take an entire bottle of maple syrup and pour all over your underwear drawer, so for the next ninety days you could walk around with sticky butt! 'Walter: ''(confused) ''Josh... It's your father. '''Josh: Nice try, you big doof! (hangs up the phone) '' '''Josh': Man! If he's so thirsty, why can't he come downstairs, go in the kitchen and get himself— (looks and sees Drake sitting on the couch and realizes his mistake) ''Oh, jeez. '''Drake': Man, I'm trying to think of a word that rhymes with "orange". Josh: (looking at computer screen) Yooka! Drake: Okay, you have some serious rhyming issues! Drake: Josh, I think Yooka wants to experience more American things, like sushi and Mexican food. Drake: (comes in) Blemin: Joonja! (splashes water in Drake's face) Drake: Thank you? Yooka: You, you take your eyes off my husband! You skunk bag! Drake: Yooka! Girl: Husband?! Josh: Skunk bag? Josh: But don't worry, I'm working on a plan. Drake: OPRAH IS NEVER CALLING YOU BACK! Josh: I was on the phone with the Yudonian embassy for an hour, I tried to get you drafted, and I even put a call-in to Oprah. Drake: What can Oprah do? Josh: OPRAH CAN DO ANYTHING! But she didn't call back. Trivia *The supposedly made-up word that Yooka's mother says ("Boosha!") caused a little controversy because it actually means "bullshit" in another language. The writers claimed they had no idea what the word meant because they just made it up. *It's possible that Yudonia might be near Russia, because the accents of Yooka and her parents sound Russian. Also actress Anastasia Baranova was born in Moscow, Russia. *Irony: Neither of the things Drake mentions are "American". Sushi is from Japan and Mexican food is, of course, from Mexico. Although the dishes normally served in Mexican and sushi restaurants tend to be different from their actual counterparts in their countries of origin. So in a way, Drake ''would ''have been showing Yooka something "American" by taking her to a sushi or Mexican restaurant. *This is the only time Walter Nichols was in the opening when Josh answered his phone call. *This is Crazy Steve's first Season 3 appearance. *Although Josh said that the meatballs were made from goat meat, it's entirely possible that he was lying--since Yooka had explained that goats are considered sacred in her home country, it's very likely that he just made it up to make Yooka and her family mad and end her and Drake's "marriage." *The movie Ick Glockmah can also been seen in iCarly in the episode, iQ, when Carly was on a date with Kyle. *Drake first line says according to captions"Nichols" rather thanNichols; it's possible that's what the person sitting at the computer thought hethey thought Drake's last name is/was Nichols or misspelled Drake's last name, and it's never been proven or said that his name is Drake Nichols, unless the captionerCaptioning Institute _ ncicap.com didn't know this *The episode was included on TEENick Picks Vol. 1. Goofs *In this beginning of this episode, Drake is playing his guitar and it sounds loud and distorted, but it is not even plugged in. *When Josh sings Efanshnai! Efanshnai! Diga dai Oundah Efanshnai! to Yooka, the camera is moved in a different position and doesn't match when he does it in the theme song because in the theme song, the camera is directly in front of him and facing him. *After the scene where a girl hits Drake in the face with her purse, the camera is showing outside Drake and Josh's house and it zooms directly to their front door but when the arrow transition opens to the next scene, it opens to their room. *When Drake comes home after rehearsing with his band, it's the afternoon and he says "man what a night I'm so wrecked" but he says that in the daytime and it's not even nighttime yet. Category:Episodes Category:Season Three